


I Have A Present For You

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Series: Emo Trinity Smut (And Sometimes Fluff) [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday Sex, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: It's Brendon's birthday and he's throwing a party. You go to the party, but Brendon ends up locking himself in his room for some reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in honor of Brendon's actual birthday being today, I decided to write a smut based on that. I may have put too much plot in this one, but otherwise it's okay.

You pulled up to Brendon's house and the car skidded to a halt. Your mom turned around and smiled at you from the wheel. You saw her mouth moving and pulled out your earbuds.

"--the bowls," she was saying. You picked up the steel snack bowls next to you and opened the car door. "See you later, sweetheart," your mom said.

"Bye, mom," you said as you stepped out of the car. You walked up to Brendon's door and knocked a few times, then turned around to wave goodbye to your mom. You turned back around to see Brendon standing in the doorway. You nearly dropped the bowls.

"H-Hey, (y/n)! Come on in," Brendon said cheerfully. You obliged, stepping into the house. Brendon closed the door behind you. "What are you holding?"

You held out one of the bowls to him. "I brought extra food."

He took both of the bowls from your hands and set them on a table. "Well, thanks. So, uh, where's my present?"

You smiled and gestured to your own body. Brendon narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It's me. I'm your present."

Brendon grimaced. You pretended to be offended. "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

You thought you could see a light dust of pink on his cheeks, but it went away before you could tell. "N-No, that's not what I meant...I just.."

Thankfully for Brendon, he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A loud knock at the door interrupted him. He went to open the door and an obnoxiously happy voice came from outside. "Hey, Brendon! What's up, man?" A young boy walked in with a smile. As soon as he saw you, though, his smile faded. "Aw, damn it! (y/n) got here before me?"

You smirked. " 'Sup, Chris? Where are the others?"

"Grabbing their stuff from the truck. Well, now that I'm here, lets get this party started!"

* * *

Eventually all of the guests showed up and Brendon's mom had to break out the snack bowls you brought. Brendon turned on some sort of game console and handed out controllers. He handed you one, and you initially refused. "Nah, I'll just watch."

Brendon shoved the controller into your arm. "Come on, (y/n), just take it. I gotta help my mom with the cake."

"Really, it's fine. I'm not too good at Smash."

"If you play for me, I'll give you an extra slice."

"....Gimme."

Brendon laughed. "I knew that would work. Here you go," he said, placing the controller in your hand. Brendon got up from the couch and you started clicking various buttons on your controller. After a few rounds, which you inevitably lost, Brendon's mom brought the cake over. Dave, one of Chris's buddies, took a bite.

"Damn, that's good. Whaddya think, Brendon?"

He was silent. You looked at where Brendon was sitting and saw that it was empty. Dave looked just as confused as you. "Where did he go?"

"He went up to his room to get something. He's been up there for a while, though. I hope he's okay," Brendon's mom said from the kitchen. You set down your cake and stood up from the couch.

"I'll go check on him. Don't eat my cake."

"We can't promise anything," Dave said with a chuckle. You frowned at him and climbed up the stairs. You walked over to Brendon's room and knocked on his door.

"Uh, Brendon? Can...can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah, just gi-give me a second!" After a few moments, Brendon opened the door, red-faced and shirtless.

"You've been up here for quite a long time. Are you okay?" you asked him cautiously. What was he even doing in there?

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...um, why don't you just come in?" He seemed on edge for some reason. However, you still went in anyway. Brendon slowly closed the door and stood in front of you, purposefully not looking at you.

"So...um...are you sure you're okay? You seem...weird."

Brendon briefly glanced up at you, then turned back away. It took him a few moments to answer. "No," he finally said. "I'm not."

"It didn't seem like it. What happened?"

He took a deep breath, measuring his words before he said them. "You. You happened," he said softly.

You honestly weren't expecting that. Why would he say something like that? "Oh. W-What did I do...?" you murmured, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I-I...you didn't _do_ anything." Well, that didn't resolve the situation. Brendon realized how stupid he sounded and tried to stammer out an explanation. "I mean...! I-I..." He sighed deeply. Suddenly he reached out and pinned you against the wall, his eyes sharp but clouded. You yelped in surprise.

"Wh-What are you...?"

Brendon leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I can't control myself around you anymore. I want you, (y/n). I want you to be mine."

His breath on your neck made you blush. You chuckled. "I thought I told you that I was. Didn't I tell you that I was your present?" you muttered seductively.

Brendon laughed. He leaned in further and slammed his lips against yours. His grip on your shoulder loosened and one of his hands drifted to your chest. You forcibly pulled your lips away from him and grabbed onto his wrist. Brendon looked at you, surprised and a little concerned. "Wha...?"

You pushed his hand off your chest. "Let me help you along," you said, latching onto the bottom of your sweater. You pulled it off and threw it to the ground, leaving Brendon wide-eyed. You smirked at his reaction. It was a good day not to wear a bra. Brendon overcame his flustered state very quickly and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"My present's unwrapping herself, eh? I'm impressed. I guess I'll reward you."

Brendon instantly reached out and started gently massaging your breast. He kissed you again, but this time he slipped his tongue in your mouth. You were surprised, but not entirely against it. You involuntarily moaned into Brendon's mouth as he rubbed his tongue against yours. He continued squeezing your breast as he guided his other hand down your side and onto your hip. Suddenly he pulled his lips away and wrapped his arms around the small of your back. Before you could say anything, he picked you up and threw you down onto his bed. The powerful yet lustful sparkle in his eyes was a little scary, but otherwise arousing. Brendon began throwing off his remaining clothes with the speed of a madman. His jeans dropped to the ground and you could see the bulge in his boxers grow larger every second. Brendon leaned over and locked his hands around the band of your leggings and virtually ripped them off.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?" you said with a laugh. Brendon placed his hand on your thigh.

"You have no idea just how long I've wanted this." He pushed your thigh to the side and leaned further down to plant light kisses on your neck. You were so distracted by the feeling of his lips on your skin that you didn't realize what Brendon was doing. At least, not until you looked down and saw that one of his fingers had disappeared inside of you. You bit your lip to try and stifle a moan, but some of it still escaped. Brendon chuckled. "You like that, huh?" he mumbled in your ear. He could tell you did, and slipped in another finger. You moaned again, a little louder this time. Brendon kissed your neck once more and retracted his fingers. "You're so wet. I think you're ready," he whispered. The deep, ringing sound of his voice sent a chill down your spine. He stood up and pulled off his boxers. His throbbing member slowly revealed itself, leaving you speechless. Brendon was well-endowed, to say the least. He briefly glanced up at you, just to make sure you were alright. He slowly slid the head in and you softly groaned. A sudden thought struck your mind.

"Wait, h-hold on," you grumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Brendon asked with a concerned twinge in his voice. You gestured for him to come closer. He leaned in and you wrapped your arms around his back. You pushed him down onto the bed forcefully, making Brendon emit a grunt of surprise. You were on all fours on top of him, the tip of his cock softly prodding your entrance. Brendon's face was lightly dusted red.

"W-What are you--mmf!"

You kissed him to keep him quiet. You smirked at him as you pulled away. "Let me take over," you mumbled, making your voice as low and seductive as possible. You lowered yourself onto his dick slowly, feeling it stretch your walls. "Ah! Oh, f-fuck," you moaned. You slowly managed to fit the whole thing inside of you as Brendon let out a small groan of pleasure. You slowly grinded against his hips, rousing moans from the both of you. As you went up and down against his length Brendon softly thrust against you. "Mmph...y-you're so t-tight, (y/n)," Brendon moaned. He guided his hands around your body, feeling against your curves and letting you know he appreciated every inch of you. He thrust faster into you, sending small waves of pleasure through you.

"Ah....B-Bren...don..mm.."

Brendon chuckled. "I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again," he commanded. He pounded against you harder, making you cry out almost involuntarily.

"Uuh....ohh...Brendon..!"

"(y/n)...mmf...you sound so beautiful when you moan for me." He pulled you closer to him and planted soft kisses on your collarbone leading up to your jawbone. "(y/n)," you heard him whisper, "I'm close."

You kissed his incredibly soft lips once more and slowly picked yourself up off him just as he came. Brendon moaned as he emptied himself on you. His cum ricocheted off your stomach onto his hips, but he didn't seem to mind. You laid down on top of Brendon, both of you sweaty and panting. He moved the hair away from your face and kissed your forehead.

"That...was...incredible. Way better than I imagined."

You smiled up at him. "You weren't so bad yourself. You think they saved us any cake downstairs?"

Brendon laughed. "Probably not. But that doesn't matter, 'cause I just wanna lay here with you." He wrapped his arms around you. "I'll get us something later, okay?"

"...Fine." You snuggled up to his chest and closed your eyes. As you fell asleep, Brendon playing with your hair, you heard him whisper, "I love you, beautiful."


End file.
